Awww
by YonderB
Summary: Remus is awoken by 'aww'ing sounds, and a flash of light. Wait... What the hell is this the fuzzy thing he's holding? And is that giggling he hears? WTF! be prepared for cuteness and teddybears.


"Awwww..."

Remus sighed into his pillow, nuzzling his nose a little deeper into the material, feeling warm and fuzzy around the edges.

"_Awwwwwww_!"

"Shh, Sirius! uhh-- i mean-- y-you might wake him!"

Remus only just felt someone lift up his arm, place something soft and fuzzy underneath it, before placing his arm down again.

"I am _sooo_ getting the camera." snickered the voice that had been 'aww'ing a few seconds earlier.

A door creaked open, and heels tapped over. "Hey! What are you guys-- . . . oh. my. _god_." gaped a female voice.

"Hey, Lilly--!"

Remus groaned into his pillow.

"_Shhhh_!"

Remus pulled the fuzzy thing that was placed under his arm against himself, nuzzling his nose into his pillow again, the fuzzy thing brushing against his cheek.

"Awwww...!" sighed three voices in unison.

"i-I really thing this is a bad idea!" hissed the final voice urgently, who had not 'aww'ed with them.

"Hey. Come off it, Peter. It's not like ol' Remy will attack us, or nothin'." commented one of the two male voices who had 'aww'ed before.

A pause.

"... Anyway!" chimed the second male voice nervously.

Remus nuzzled into the pillows, and was just about to drift back to the land of the unconscious, when--

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, and Remus' eyes snapped open.

Honey-coloured eyes took in the four occupants at his bedside; a recoiling Peter, a giggling Lilly, a grinning James, and a Sirius, who was behind a camera.

"What..." Remus croaked, completely awake now. "the _fuck_ is going on?"

"_Oooh_. The pacifist swears. That's a bad sign." Sirius whispered to James urgently with a grin, the camera stowing itself in Sirius' pocket to it's own accord.

Lilly patted Remus on the leg, since he hadn't moved at all, "Remus, you just looked so cute..."

"'_Cute_'?" Remus asked curtly, deadpanned.

James, Sirius and Lilly nodded vigorously, while Peter cowered from the floor.

There was a sudden _ping!_ from Sirius' pocket, and the camera flew out again, waving a picture in Sirius' face.

"It's done!" Sirius cheered, taking the picture and waving it at Remus.

Remus stared at the photo of him; the photo showing him sleeping soundly on his bed, cuddling a teddy bear, his hair adorably ruffled, and nuzzling into the pillow under his head.

Remus shoved the photo away and stared at the fuzzy brown teddy bear that was in his arms.

"Who's idea was this, anyway?" Remus snapped, watching as Peter scuttled away and hid under his own bed.

James and Sirius looked at each other, before looking back at Remus and shrugging in unison, Sirius stowing the photo in his pocket for safe-keeping.

Remus let out a guttural growl, slowly sitting up, but Lilly hurried over.

"Shhh, Remus! You should get some sleep." she whispered, pushing Remus back onto the bed and tucking him into the covers.

Lilly tucked the teddy bear beside Remus, and started stroking Remus' hair gently in a soothing manner, humming a lullaby.

Remus' eyelids drooped, and he glared with all his remaining strength over Lilly's shoulder at James, who looked jealous of all the attention Lilly was giving the werewolf, and Sirius, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Night-night, Remy." Lilly cooed as sleep engulfed Remus again, placing a quick kiss on the young werewolf's forehead. Lilly turned around just in time to see James stalk out of the dorm in a huff, and Sirius take another photo of Remus.

"Seriously, you're all lunatics." Lilly sighed, crossing her arms as Sirius positioned the teddy bear back into Remus' unresisting arms.

"Technically," interjected Sirius, tucking a lock of tawny hair behind Remus' ear, "Remus is the Lunatic, and I'm Sirius" he said with a grin.

"Lunatics!" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Awwww...! He's such a cute ickle werewolf!" Sirius doted with a grin.

Remus merely groaned and rolled onto his stomach, nuzzling into his pillow, feeling all warm and toasty on the inside.

"_Awwwww..._"

((END. this fanfiction makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. TT3TT fluff! shounen ai! fear the mind of the fangirl! anyway, i hope you liked it! XD))


End file.
